


Mardi gras

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathmask adolescent, la nostalgie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi gras

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'un ancien drabble.

S'il y avait une bonne chose de son enfance dont il se plaisait à se souvenir, c'étaient bien les beignets de pré-Carême, qui lui laissaient les doigts luisants de graisse et le menton couvert de sucre.

Aujourd'hui, il était adulte, il venait d'avoir quinze ans, la lumière blanche de l'hiver faisait rutiler les arêtes de son armure, mais il les savourait d'autant plus, rompant lascivement la pâte qu'il enfilait à grandes lanières dans sa bouche, sans considération aucune pour les paysans tremblants entassés dans un coin de la pièce.

 

 


End file.
